The Corpse to Perish
by HinataSoup
Summary: A stitched up woman, more or less like a human ragdoll which lost a lot of true belief in life... Is there something to live for, in life? Or is death the only destination?
1. Chapter 1

Staring up at the strangely colorful building which grew closer and closer, with colorful appeal to those coming in for its fun embrace. 'Ha, You got to be joking me, its a scam, color shows joy and joy hides the truth of the misfortunate and the despised, making all that's sad disappear in nearly an instant.' turning away, and gently stroke my jaw tracing the threads that were still in my skin, from the past. "Halt, come back here!" Only to here a stern woman, with a suit on. 'Hell, why can't it be a politician, they all wear suits.' turning back around with a glazed express, as I start towards the colorful fortress, Deadman Wonderland.

Pausing everytime to see a reflection of herself, looking head to toe seeing bright crimson strands of hair out and strands with some bright canary yellow hidden in the blood red, then down at my physical frame that showed little gender difference, small chest and hips that seem worthless in prison to have. Then I turn away from the mirror towards my small doll I ended up begging my prison parole officer to let me have, its large sharp teethed grin, spikey blue and green hair with eyes of small spiral buttons along with a small frame of its own, and sharp claw like hands, sort of like a cursed troll doll. "Get in line, Makita!" yelled the same suited woman, Makina, who rested her hand on the hilt of her sword and narrowed her dark eyes. I slowly came to line feeling as if nothing worse could do harm to me in the prison, then what happened outside.

When I suddenly woke up in the infirmary, seeing a woman call herself, Rei Takashima, short brown hair and a doctor-like attitude, "You disobeyed the rules of this prison, did you?" I stared down, searching for any sign of injury in sight but couldn't find any without remembering all the other injuries that occurred in the past. "Surprisingly, there was no blood after your punishment, what is that about?" Ms. Takashima looked over at my body with a glisten of something which made me slowly try to leave. 'I got to get out of this nut-house!' but I heard her voice in my ear, "wait... would you let me do experiments on you?" She asks, her eyes wide with desire for it, and licking her lips which quickly stopped once called upon, to the carnival corpse event.

I slowly search for my cell room, to find a cell full of flowers, to just stare at the wide arrangement of orchids, periwinkles, and many other flowers in a wide range of colors, only to see a young girl standing near a peculiar pot of flowers. "Hey, are there many people with a roommate? I need a room." Then, I looked around cautiously, starting to feel out of place and like I said something inappropriate.  
The Girl looks at me with a small expression, like she fears to speak to me for a moment, then mumbles "You may stay here for a little bit..." Then turns back to her flowers, I then just held out my doll to get a better view of it, 'Okay, she has flowers to liven things up, I have this crazy looking doll, which looks like a troll doll on death row.' then went to my side of the room, which I carefully made bare for a bed and my doll.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you do when Carnival Corpse occurs, you always disappear round that time..." I ask softly, giving in to Minatsuki's quiet nature, and slowly adopting it as my own. "I was somewhere..." she answers quietly, only to make me more curious and ask "Could you show me sometime?" then Minatsuki looks at me with a dreading expression for a split second, and then smiling a cheerful small smile as if nothing happened.  
'When I go, I am bringing you.' I thought towards my small doll, which showed its toothy grin as always, then just grabbed it close to my chest and whispered softly, "Your my weapon, my good weapon..." then looked at my crazy doll before marching onward around the prison, ignoring the poison neck-brace, and sucking on small candies.

As slowly promised, Minatsuki revealed the carnival corpse arena, only to see strange men and woman staring at me with the doll. "Who is this child?!" called out one person, with spikes and eyes hidden seemingly, only to find out later is Senji or Crow. "Whats up, giant Voodoo doll?" Then I turned away laughing at my own comeback. Only to see Minatsuki expressionless towards me, and the strange man behind me.

I sat near an opening to see the whole arena, including the opponents... 'I got a good viewing spot.' Then grinned to myself at the thought, looking around for Minatsuki then the opponent, who seemed to be the spikey man from earlier giving me the involuntary desire to squeeze my voodoo while watching a strange other man, that seems half the size of spikey begin to fight. As I leaned close, trying to crane close to the arena to hear, only to hear cries and screams of extreme pain nearly deafening.  
I turn my head towards the arena cautiously, catching sight of blood floating like a giant orb or a weird ghostly crystal, eerily colored. Than when the tournament seemed to end, the loser looked like giant voodoo guy from earlier, my eyes widened with surprise at the sight of it only slightly. Then when I saw the same nurse from early my skin collected goose bumps at the sheer thought of what may occur, after how strange and creepy she acted.

As the whole thing continued, I felt a need to throw away my eyes, if they were buttons instead of organs I use, as the crazy woman removed an eye from the guy and seemed to smile just as seductively as she did when I met her. Minatsuki showed fear at the sheer thought of losing her organs, by how her whole fearless or caring appearance vanished instantly at the nurse's sight.

When I woke up, I was in a bed again and was searching urgently for any reason why I am there or how I got stuck in this strange prison, of all places? Then looked around as much as I could only to see Minatsuki staring at me in a blank expression, then say "Now you know what I do at the Carnival corpses, its to survive and not lose what belongs to me." I nod and say "I want to still see you win, support you... If you can say?" But the blank expression seemed to dim into something darker, less and less readable.


	3. Chapter 3

I lift up my tiny voodoo doll, with closer inspection how my voodoo doll has a large sort of grinning smile and algae green as the skin, while the hair seems to act as strands of threads straying out in a look of a crazy creature, luckily not alive.  
I smirk slightly and thought, '_If this creature was alive, anyone would hide from it without a fight_.' Then I looked towards Minatsuki who was just staring at me for some reason to say, "Makita, what is up with you and that troll?" I look over at her and scrunch my face a little, then said "This is my voodoo, which I use for scares..." Then look towards my voodoo and tossed it into the air, only for it to cling to the ceiling and stare down at us, like a fearless scarecrow. Then I just pointed up as an indication that is the reason I keep the doll, the doll is half controlled by an evil entity or spirit too where it does random actions to anyone it wants.

I sigh and gently stroke my scars, reminiscing a little, '_That Voodoo doll is strangely only easy on me, it hasn't tried to kill me yet, compared to all the others whom were in a coma or near-death situations had the voodoo and it always had strange song sung by it, in this strange scratchy voice like scraping on wood every time_.' I look around carefully before heading out with my voodoo doll again, only to end up in front of the Senji, with a eye patch on carefully that gave me a slightly added fear, no matter how much I wish to hide it. "Makita? Minatsuki told me you were coming here, strange..." I watched his bashful expression come along as he looked away, I looked around only to see a ghostly white girl run towards him and apparently use her body as a joke towards him. Seeing such a scary looking man get flustered over a girl's body was humorous, and slightly sweet but I quickly rid the thought and squeezed my voodoo, until its plushie arms ended up moving and hoping out of my grip in mere ease. I look at the voodoo for a moment before snatching it again before anyone could see it bouncing around of its own free will.

"Shiro? Want to play?" I ask cautiously as her big red eyes turned towards me, and her thin, but rather expressive curves seem to head towards me. "Would you play?" Shiro asks in a innocent tone, which gave her pale complexion and eyes a true advantage over me. She started pulling on my arm and I could feel my stitching coming loose in mere seconds, so I quickly gave in to her pulls and followed after her.

I mainly followed Shiro's many jerking around of my arm, so it wouldn't completely come off in the end. As Shiro seemed to calm down, we visited my room with Minatsuki there and just giving a sweet smile like she always does when with flowers. "Hi, I am Shiro!" The Albino girl announces out to me and Minatsuki proudly, until She gives a bored yawn and leaves the area. I simply watched her go thinking, '_I hope she stays safe in this psycho-land_.' Then turned towards the wall and curled under my covers, still careful to hear any voices or footsteps.

tap-tap-tap... sound of steady footsteps slowly going, I curl more into bed willing myself to stay asleep and not think about my surroundings, no matter how much I wish to be watching everything.

\- Have you ever wondered if your being watched? Or followed? Well, Wait and see if suspicions triumph trust, or not?


	4. Chapter 4

I wake in seemingly the same room only to feel light airiness on my side, I slide my fingers to my side only to feel thin threads coming around in a way that could be thought a toy losing its thread strength.

~Miss... Your arm... It is destroyed...~ cackled a screechy, loud voice which had my eyes hover over to the little voodoo doll, where its thin smile opened to reveal sharp, teeth that could resemble a shark's mouth in both fearsome look and dangerous power.

I gently pull at the remaining threads which linger at the beginning of my arm and sigh heavily before speaking back, "What is your plan? My arm is not for eating, and besides I want you safe..." I look down then towards the voodoo, "Even if you don't want me safe."  
It takes me a while to sit up, feeling still rather off-balanced with one arm to keep me steady, but continued to slowly get up and towards the prison store, which last time I saw there was yarn, fabrics and cotton, large bags of cotton. As I continued to the store, '_I hope voodoo enjoyed my arm as a meal_...' I thought miffed slightly, but continued on towards the store for the materials ignoring the startled looks from the other prisoners.

"Hey, Makita...?" Minatsuki appeared, her cheer was evident until seeing my loss of an arm, which made her freeze, until I pulled her back in our room where I coaxed the information out, which was about her battle, "I lost... Luckily my hair was the only loss..." She shudders at the thought of any other part of her being lost, to make me involuntarily hug her close.

After a few days, I finally got a new left arm for myself and made a pair extra of arms from the spare materials, then looked at my voodoo, "Don't eat my arm, unless I have spares... It takes a long time to make spares with one arm." Than turned away heading for the arena. Only to see 'Giant Voodoo' in the distance, "Hey Giant Voodoo!" I yell than rush over to ram my head into his back. "Hey, Zombie what you doing?" He looks at me, as I just pull at some of my threads to tighten and gave a intense stare at my many visible scars that seem to resemble a creation of some sort. I look past Giant Voodoo, to see a guy with similar color to Minatsuki, but he seemed less shy about speaking to people.

"Hi, S-senji, who is the girl behind you...?" He said cautiously, than stretched an arm out to me and introduced himself as 'Yo', Minatsuki's older brother. "Hi... Mo?" I say, than stick my tongue out in a teasing manner. After a few awkward minutes, I quickly head off for the arena again, giving little towards other following eyes.  
I spot a young man among the tall and burly, as I went closer to the boy, he turned towards me with big eyes and hair that seemed manageable if taken the time to do so, "I am Ganta Igarashi, what's your name?" he bowed towards me slightly, so I rested a hand on his head then continued towards the arena, with a goal in mind.

I quickly paused and felt my whole body shiver as I see the doctor, Rei Takashima, with her same white coat and dress underneath. I slowly scooted to the side only to see her mouth moving in a serious way, for her whole countenance was off from the usual look she has. After a few minutes watching the strange doctor, I slowly go to leave the arena for my cell with Minatsuki, but stiffen as I feel a strangely cold hand clutch my shoulder, stretching some of my threads and wearing some of my fabric. Turning around the doctor, Rei, was right there as I expected and she was just clutching on my shoulder tightly that it felt close to like claws grasping onto me.

~Dream begins~ In a deep darkness, I feel a dark warmth surround me and cling to my skin like a coating of a cocoon, only to open my eyes and see a giant spread covered with organs and yarn, as I narrow my eyes to see better at the assortment, only when I try to move all my limbs are gone and only what seemed like floating surgical tools prodding me. I close my eyes, only to hear a long and loud buzzing sound, when I open my eyes again. There is a clear flat land, barren to where only sand seems to fly in the air. I search my way around only to remember that my arms are gone, and I end up getting lost in the desert of my mind... ~Dream ends~

"Ahhhh!" I scream and my eyes go big, when I finally wake to be in a pitch black room, and the only distinguishable and visible being was the doctor, Rei Takashima, Only her whole appearance was different from before. Her eyes were big and seemed desiring of something, only to feel her fingers slide along my body like a mannequin in a dress. "What do you want?" I ask, putting all my hatred in those few words, only to see the doctor slowly open my stomach and grin even more as the cut gets bigger.

~he he he ke ke ke... Look at the mess your inn?~ Called a similar screechy voice, which startled Rei, slightly more than me. Until the voice gave its face, my Voodoo came down slowly from the ceiling on a weird machine with a giant drill pointed at my skull, the voodoo clung upside down on it looking straight at me with a grin that said it all. '_What did you get yourself in to? I will kill you first, but I shall save you this time and kill you next_.' The next thing I saw was the voodoo, slowly bending metal towards the Doctor and cackles towards her, ~Hehehe... You shall meet the end most undesirable for humans...~ the screechy cackling voice said and tries to morph onto her and digest her whole, but the doctor left quickly after seeing the voodoo doll start to speak.

Its the end for this chapter, how will the voodoo accomplish its goal? Will Rei meet her end? What will happen, read next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt damp all over, only to realize I was in a strange room on a metal table. '_oh no... Is that psycho doctor here_?' I stiffened in the metal bed, arching my back out of involuntary fear of the doctor, only to see my voodoo come to sight cackling as always. ~Hiss... hiss... My turn...~ I watch the voodoo and quietly whispers, "Why kill me? What did I do to you?" than I saw a flash of red come across the beady eyes and the grin, where the voodoo cut itself while grinning a peculiar way.

~You want to hear the whole story, or your bitz?~ The voodoo stared at me, as I pondered over hearing one or the other, than the cackling arised again, ~I will let you live, but decide quickly I grow impatient...~ The voodoo disappeared and I only heard clashing of metal, before I seemed to slide off the metal onto my rump. I looked around only seeing darkness, than back to the metal which was slick and shiny new looking.

I quickly got up and rushed out of the darkness towards anywhere, only to be outside near the wall of the prison itself. '_How come I am this far away and no one heard me_?' I quickly shook my head and rushed towards my cell with Minatsuki, whom would probably either worry what happened or pretend nothing happened and I was taking my time.  
Once I got to my room, I paused at the sweet moment of Minatsuki resting her head, hugging one of her flowerpots close, before getting in bed rested a blanket on her slim shoulders.

It continued with nothing going wrong, except bumping into a few dead-man and other prisoners every so often.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few days in a sort of rut, I just lied on my bed listening to Minatsuki's in tuned humming only to doze into my dreams and sort of fade in and out of them.

~Dreams begin~ On what feels like a cold steel table, or bed for the length I hear whispering, "Your my little pretty..." As I squint my eyes open, I saw Rei lick her blood red lips and pull out some drills, or knives out of no where, "My lovely experiment..." Than she looked over my body, gliding her fingers over my body, she seemed to be searching my internal organs and testing where everything is in my body, before stabbing into my stomach full force, the whole knife sank into my stomach and Rei's face became more seductive looking, and her eyes bulged with a look that caused my body to grow goose-bumps. "Oh... pity, I was hoping you'd reveal more to me than mere emotion through this endeavor... I thought I'd get to see more, oh well, we will see." She says with a deep grin, that could challenge my voodoo's smile any moment. Only to feel my skin slowly seem to peel away and the organs exposed which made me shiver more, "Why do this to me?!" I ask slightly panicked, to get "To eat your insides..." The face of Rei, morphed to a creature of strange origin and a mouth that resembled a shark's more and more, until all I saw was a sort of human with razor sharp teeth in rows and sharp nails like thin needles prepared to puncture me and shred my skin away in mere seconds. ~Dream ends~

I stuck up stiff and felt my damp cheeks, which seemed to have dampened my clothe skin, only to realize minatsuki was hugging my tightly, whispering "You were crying... Why did you start crying?" I just turned away and mumbled, "None of your business if I cry or not." Than quickly left with my voodoo in my tight grip.

I felt my clothe-like skin, damp with warmth and felt slightly limp from the warm liquid, only to look and see my arm was a small limp something of an arm, barely recognizable to be so. I only ignored it, until my limp arm was grabbed and I saw giant voodoo looking at me. "Hi Voodoo..." Than I swiftly tried to remove my arm from his grip. Only for Senji to show slight concern over my twisted up, clothe-like arm. "What's going on with your arm?" he asks, then I looked away and mumbled, "None to concern..." Than ripped my arm from his grip and left his sight quickly.

I mainly laid in my bed sucking on the foul candy carefully to remain away from the poisonous collar, and looked up to see Senji, Yo and Minatsuki, who calmly said, "I thought some friends of yours would help you..." Than she slid out of the way of the two men. They stood between flowers and the two beds, and stared down at me. "I am okay, I am not to be worried about." Then I turned away from them.

'_Okay, giving the two guys the cold shoulder might not have been the best idea, but I can't let people in to my world either_...' I listened to the quiet hums from Minatsuki and the quiet, hisses of the voodoo.

As the day turned slowly dark, I got up and started to stretch my threads a little to loosen up, only to see Minatsuki with her brother in the room. "Sorry..." Is all I could think to say, than quickly left.


	7. Chapter 7

I could only think to replenish my candy supply after a little walk, but I could not find where the store was, no matter how much I looked around only to hear that same incessant cackling from the voodoo. 'keh... keh... keh...' following me it seemed, only to have me stop and look back and see the long dark hallway that seems also never-ending. I swiftly shook my head to erase my fears, then looked ahead to see only a few flower pots somehow, '_Did I go in a circle? Why am I like this_?!' I continued cautiously to the flowery room, only to find it dark in the moment I arrive to it.

The room covered with flower petals, some dark as ash, others bright as snow leaving no sight of the actual ground to be noticed or visible. The surroundings were chillingly dark green, like a deep forest only to suddenly fall within the dark forest-like coloring to permanent darkness.

I wake after seemingly hours of darkness engulfing my senses, and dulling my fears to a mere numbness all over, 'Why are you so yummy? keh...keh... keh...' I peer my eyes open only to see my strange voodoo's sharp teeth filled with stuffing and gleaming, staring at me with a sort of intent I could not really figure out. 'keh...keh... keh...' were the only sounds I heard, through what seemed was munching of stuffing and I look around, but could see very little of what happened. 'Keh... keh... keh... You wish to know what occurred during the wake? I ate.' the voodoo grinned, then went to munching his remaining stuffing, as I fell faint from exhaustion or boredom, not sure.

I woke to see Minatsuki staring at me, I look around with my eyes to find myself in the infirmary, which made me shiver and whimper. "What happened to you? Your body is near shreds!" She cries out at me, which I whisper, plainly, 'Voodoo' for that was the only thing which could explain even close to what happened to me. Minatsuki hugged my torso, and leaned me against the wall than explained, "Senji saw you torn apart, and Yo saw the stuffing in your voodoo, so they brought you and it here." I look around only to see voodoo in a glass like case, it looking like a normal doll, than it opens its mouth to reveal the razor sharp teeth and a strangely long and fluid-like tongue swiftly coming out of it, as if a snake was slithering out.

"How did you get it in there?" I ask extremely startled and surprised, only for the doctor Rei to come out and explain, "It would cause law disputes if anyone outside the prison saw what happens..." I just stare at her, and thought, '_Of course, you guys are psychotic and worth being found out so you guys can be ended, probably put to punishment for all that you deserve._' I try to grab at minatsuki, and beg for help getting out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

"I continued to grab at Minatsuki, until Senji mumbled rushingly "Your limbs are back... Put on clothes." Than turned away from me, I looked down at myself to see that most of my limbs were fairly the same only thing missing were the clothes from before my knock out.  
"Minatsuki, could I go back to our room?" I ask blatantly, not wanting to stay any longer than I have to, which Minatsuki asked her brother, Yo, to help me out of the room.

I jumped for glee to be free from the voodoo that slowly consumed me, only to freeze with a thought, '_That voodoo protected me, now how can I protect myself as well as it_?' I slowly turned towards the cylinder case holding the voodoo, and went to try and grab at it. To be stopped by Senji, who was just staring into my eyes and avoiding anything else, and the others, "Are you crazy or having a death wish?" I looked at them in a bitter sorrow, than pulled out of their grip, before trying to release my voodoo again, only for no one to stop me this time.

Once the voodoo got out of containment, it crawled onto me, I felt it clung onto my back like a tight backpack, than I quickly left for my room with it on my back. Only thinking, _They either will never let me hear the end of it, or will hate me._.. I got on my bed, pressing my head into the soft pillow.

As the next day came, I saw Minatsuki staring off and I didn't speak to her, "Why want that murderous doll with you?" Her voice carried to me softly, with a soft hint of tears on the rise.  
I couldn't explain my reasoning for bringing Voodoo, who now is trying to bite spare stuffing while waiting, which to me slowly became cute. I looked around the room, to see there were more flowers than previously and Minatsuki had her hair cut shorter. "Minatsuki, whats with the extra flowers... I know it is your thing, but you know? And your hair is shorter, pretty..." I try to compliment her, not to cause arguments over small things.

Minatsuki just stared at her flowers and lightly touched the petals, as if her life required their soft, and slightly fuzzy, but leafy texture. "I am sorry..." I said as I hugged her gently, finally feeling a reaction from her, as Minatsuki's shoulders start to shake and tremble before quietly crying against my shoulder.

After a while in my room with Minatsuki, she looked at me with pink, puffy eyes before pulling me along somewhere in the large prison, passing many small cell doors that were wide open and with one or no one there, or a blurr of gray from the speed.  
We arrived to the outside of the prison, to Yo and Senji, who seemed to look at both Minatsuki and I in a suspicious way, then go back to eating their sweets. I went in to grab a candy and ignore the taste that it produced, which isn't tough for me because my taste buds seem to not notice the foulness it actually produces and actually give off a bland taste of paper.

I stuck to paying attention to the candy and grinding it away with my teeth slowly, as day slowly came to a close. I gradually went to my room with Minatsuki, tugging at my different threads, tightening my limbs together and mumbling to myself as the tightening started to make me wince, than start again in pulling the strings that cause small but significant harm.

During the day, The voodoo left the room while munching stuffing sneaking into different cell rooms, and hoping onto everyone's heads eating their hair and tearing bits of their sleeves to shreds, than left to another cell repeating its routine with eagerness, it seemed to act like a little kid pulling at grass blades. Only after many hours doing the same routine, to return to the cell with Minatsuki and stare at the flowers in bloom with its beady eyes.


End file.
